User talk:Nanosoldier/Archive Alpha
If you have any questions, ask the on duty admin or a member of the admin team Dear New User I know your post most likely contained a well constructed message, however I did not read it. Must suck to know you have wasted your time, the same applies for your real life considering you are a virgin ;-) What I did to your user page I undid the guy's edit, TOTALLY MINE ``````````````````````|'' APACHE >:) /15:04, December 30, 2010 (UTC)~~\ /----|/```````\|----\ | ## ||_______|| ## | ________\----| _____ |----/________ *|* *|* \|#|_|#|/ *|* *|* *|* *|* | ~| |~ | *|* *|* n| |n u u My Allies My Enemy 15:04, December 30, 2010 (UTC) This is Madness! :Don't forget the Saulosian Campaign Rozh. :] Okay, I see, and thanks :) --'Rozh' (Tik Tok) 22:03, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Quick Tip Re:Fall of Reach image Ya, I know that Spartan-III's never wore MJOLNIR, but there's gonna be a twist in Ben-B312's story later on where he gets a new armor upgrade (I'm making a twist later on where he actually SURVIVES.....) Rangerkid51 03:26, January 15, 2011 (UTC) You didn't address any of the points. Now, the criticism we've given you is constructive and you would do well to heed it. We are not asking you to get rid of your article, just change it in a number of minor ways that would make it a great deal better. And we're not trolls.--The All-knowing Sith'ari 18:28, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Glaurung Err Blagitty Blarg Blarg Honk ﻿﻿ :But you were not being helpful or offering helpful advice. Thus places you more in the wrong then it does A110. ::I have half a mind to ban you both. --Am I a Lion, or a Lamb? Or a Boy? Saint o The Lost Books 22:36, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, you can begin whenever you want, honestly. And the RP is always open to new contributions of any size, so even a little is okay. Cheers, ;) --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 19:32, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Spartan Page Yeah the reason I didn't have one put up was because A: It was pretty late when I started and I had to hit the hay. Also B: I didn't possess the know how to put one up until recently! xD Thanks for the advice though, I did in fact get a good one up for all to see. =) Seriously Re:CSV Space Aussies Results to Your Application to AAO RE. LF.Xx.3723 Couldn't help but noticed that you asked WikiReaper's inquiry to help you develop your virus. Right now, it would be helpful if you could develop the page for us to help you.— subtank (7alk) 15:00, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Behavior Frankly, stuff like this are probably the only thing on Halo Fanon that pisses me off anymore. I'm trying to look to you as a respectable and respectful member of this community. However, your lack of emotional control shows quite easily, whether you like/believe it or not. You're a half decent writer, but stooping down to the level of others, and taking unintentional troll-bait for that matter, is a sign of a noob, concerning the most blunt definition of that spelling. Additionally... It's quite obvious that if this goes without intervention, this will end up a flame war with both of you to blame. The first problem I see is that you are accusing him of breaking a nonexistent rule. You've been on here for two and a half months, mate. I think it's easy to tell we don't have a point system in place; again, my apologies if you weren't aware. However, what bugs me most about the whole situation is your frequent attempts to end a conversation after you get the last word in and when points are left standing. If you're targeted, don't fire back in the same manner. Do as I, or most of the veteran community for that matter, does on a daily basis. You can be blunt in your tone, like I am here, or you can be overly aggressive, as referenced in these recent conversations. I'm willing to work with you, and I don't mind conversing or cooperating with you, but things need to change. It's just that your unprovoked shoot-downs of other users is unnerving, to say the least. I hope we can work this out in some way, because I'd like you to be a productive member of the community. Cheers.}} 'The easy way to change your username is just to create a new account with your new name.' -- http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Changing_your_username . It has the same effect but I lose my edit count. Phalanx Actual 21:23, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Yo A Fistful of Arrows Timeline Thanks for the compliments! I use a program called Inscape.--RichardRHunt (talk) ( ) 16:30, April 15, 2011 (UTC) I have no idea as to what Ajax uses, either that or Adobe Fireworks--RichardRHunt (talk) ( ) 16:55, April 15, 2011 (UTC) To do list *Add to Jackson-A104, Ceph, Nano Program. *Clean up Nanosuit *Ask people if the Crysis GRENDEL falls under WWHalo *Add more Arnold Schwarzenegger quotes in *Kill *NCF 's articles. Sig Box I know you are trying to help by namespacing articles at the same time as me, but quite frankly it's just making it harder for me; I have to keep track of what I'm doing, then I find out you've already done it and things start to overlap/get complicated. Your help is appreciated, but not required. Not exactly; just not when I'm in the middle of an NCF article purge. , , |text= Hey Nano, thanks for that error you caught with the dates. It was super late when I redid the entire childhood section so I wasn't completely paying attention to the dates on the Halopedia Article "The Human Covenant War" hahaha. But it has since been corrected and I am now thinking about operations that S-075 will have been in before his abduction by ONI in 2531. I was thinking of doing a mission similiar to the one that they were going to attempt on Halo 3 ODST, but this one actually goes as planned lol. I brought this up because I always enjoy the idea of having other Spartans in my stories and I was wondering if you wished me to include any of yours for shits and giggles. Anywho thanks again for catching that error! }} About this? Wha'cha mean modify it? You can go ahead use the CSV format I use for my article; it's not copyrighted or anything.― ReaperWiki 00:48, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :The file itself is copyrighted, but since it's also under fair use, you don't need any real permission to use it. Since you're planning to modify the file, just upload it under a new filename. ― ReaperWiki 03:10, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Okay don't need to be aggresive -.-